A whisper from the past
by A93beach16
Summary: After a horrible fight with Kagura, Kagome gets thrown back to her time by non the other than Kikyo. With no memory and the well sealed how will she get back and fulfill her destiny? Or will she choose to live in her own time? And who is this new evil that is lurking around them?
1. Chapter 1 Memories gone

**A/N: This is my first story ever written. It is not as amazing as other stories but I'm trying. Please don't be shy or so review if you want. I came here to learn. Thank you :)**

-:-::-:::-Chapter One: Memories gone.-:::-::-:-

"AAAHH NOOOO DOOOONN'TTT!" and Kagome woke up in sweats yelling in her bed once again. Since she was found nearly dead in the bone eaters well by Sota – her little brother – two weeks ago she has been having the same nightmare over and over again. When Kagome finally was strong enough to talk they asked what happened to her she said she doesn't remember anything. "Sis, do you remember what happened to Inuyasha, why hasn't he come up to get take you back to the feudal era like he usually does?", said Sota. "Inuyasha, who is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Don't you remember him, sis?" asked the little boy. Kagome shook her head, and was lost in thought.

"Mom, Kagome has been acting strange lately, what do you think happened to her?". Sota was talking to Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen. "Oh sweety, I really don't know", said the friendly mom to her son. "I just hope everything is all right with Inuyasha and the others on the other side". Mrs Higurashi continued making dinner.

Kagome's POV

'I still don't know what happened. Why did I wake up in that creepy well? I almost died. That wound on my chest, seemed like I was cut by something sharp. And why do I keep having this horrible nightmare. It doesn't seem like a nightmare, though. I really feel like I saw it happening. But that's impossible demons don't really exist'. I stood up and got changed in a pair of jeans and a sweater. I went downstairs where I met my mother and brother. "Hi". "Hi sis, want some breakfast?" "No I want to go for a walk". So I walked outside. 'It was really pretty outside.' The sun was shining brightly eventhough it was getting a bit chilly. It was October already and the leaves have started falling down. 'It's so pretty, but I feel like I'm used to more trees and a purer air'. So after a long walk I came back to the shrine and walked passed to the well again. I went in for the first time since I was found there some weeks ago. This place is so creepy and… _"Kagome run! GO and hide Naraku really wants to kill you this time" a boy in a red kimono said. I ran as fast as I could passing a young monk and a young woman on a giant cat. "Kagome go with Shippo and hide try and create a barrier this time. You can do it", the young woman said. "Kirara let's go". And she left. "Shippo come now" I said. The boy with a tail came to me and after that I started praying and I felt a power coming out of me and materializing a barrier around both the little boy and I. I saw the young man in the red kimono fighting this creepy spiderlike monster, he was…. _'Aw my head hurts'. What was that. What a strange memory. Was that really a memory, was I hallucinating? I don't understand. So I walked back to the house and decided it was all a mere illusion.

Sota's POV

Kagome walked back in and she looked a bit confused. I'm so worried she doesn't remember what happened to her. And she doesn't seem to remember Inuyasha either. I've asked her countless of times if she remembers anything but she says she doesn't. The day I found her next to the well she was half awake and covered in blood and she kept saying 'he killed him, he killed him'. I ran back and called grandpa and mom to come and help me. They decided not to call an ambulance and treated my sister themselves. It's a good thing mom is a nurse, otherwise she would have died. I think it was the best decision my mom could've made. Calling an ambulance and saying 'yeah could you please come and help my sister, I think she got into a fight between demons but this actually happened 500 years ago in feudal Japan. And for some reason she just appeared in modern times almost bleeding to death.' How can we explain that to others. Kagome really almost died though but I don't know how but she managed. Sis is really strong. And she healed really quickly too. But since she came back she has been having these nightmares. She only once told us what she has been dreaming and that worries me. I hope my dog friend is ok. She said that she dreamt she was in an open field fighting against a cruel monster and that a boy in a red kimono with silver hair was fighting together with two humans and another man in silver hair with a very long _mokomoko. _She said she was standing behind some barrier and that the boy kept saying to run and hide. Suddenly the monster attacked and pierced his torso. Than the boy swung his big sword and the monster fell to pieces. Sis said she ran to him and suddenly felt an immense pain in her chest and she turned around to see 'her' face. That woman had ruby red eyes and was laughing, just laughing and then everything turned black and she would wake up again, screaming.

500 years back

"No, where is she?! Why can't I find her!" Inuyasha was screaming. "Inuyasha calm down I know how worried you are but yelling won't make Kagome reappear out of a sudden either", Miroku said while attending Inuyasha's wounds. "I don't care but I need to find her, she was hurt really badly by Kagura" said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha we know that and it has been two weeks since that battle with Naraku and Kagura and still we don't know where she was transported to", Sango said while walking back in the hut they were resting in. "Dear Sango why do you say transported to?" asked Miroku. Sango responded: "When she was hit by Kagura's dance of blades, a white light engulfed Kagome and she disappeared in thin air". She said down next to Kirara and Shippo who were resting together next to the dying fire. Miroku stood up and walked around the room "We need to go to Kaede's village and ask her where she think we can start looking for Kagome and who took her with her, I hope Kagome is all right" – "SHE IS ALL RIGHT YOU HEAR ME" – "yes Inuyasha she is all right."

Inuyasha's POV

Good that Hachi came to help us go back to that old hag's village. I don't want to admit it but that battle was really hard especially after Kagome disappeared. Naraku had already pierced my guts and after Kagome disappeared – Damn it – I lost focus and that despicable Naraku pierced me once again but this time he released more miasma into my body, and it left me semi paralyzed. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru and his baksusaiga I think Naraku would have killed us all. Miroku and Sango were already badly injured by Kagura and Hakudoshi. Miroku opened his wind tunnel one more time and he was able to suck Hakudoshi in it. After that Kagura disappeared and so did Naraku. I should have protected her better. Kagome is the person I truly care for. I shouldn't have let Kaede teach Kagome anything in the art of being a priestess. Her barrier wasn't strong enough. Kagome is to kind hearted to be a priestess. Kikyo was born to be a priestess she had the character to do so. And because of me she died, because she wanted to be just an ordinary woman. Kagome was also born a priestess but by accident, by the will of that cursed Jewel and Kikyo's wish to be with me once again. Well that is the theory Kaede shared with me. I don't really understand how but I guess I have to trust her. She's knows a lot about life. *Sigh* I wanted Kagome to be strong, to be like Kikyo. I wanted that since I met her. I like being her protector but that didn't take away the fact I wanted her to change. I feel like their desire to change for me is both their doom. Damn it. It's all because of Naraku. All because of the Jewel. I need to find Naraku and destroy both him and the Jewel. Kagome can just become a normal girl again. And Kikyo … she can let go of this world and finally rest in peace.

"Inuyasha?" – "Hm"- I was so lost in thought I didn't realize Shippo was behind me. "What do you want, Shippo?". The little guy seemed so sad, my heart goes to the _kitsune_. "I'll find her, don't worry Shippo". I've done something I've never done before I hugged the little guy. I don't care what the others might think but the little kid needs it. And it's my fault that Kagome's gone. And I know he misses her the most… Well, maybe almost as much as I do. Wow what a softy I've become.  
I could hear Sango sighing somewhere behind me. "Inuyasha" Shippo looked at me "I'm really worried, is she okay?" The slayer stood up and walked over here, picked Shippo up and said "of course she's okay, Kagome is strong we have taught her well". Sango I hope you are right, I thought and I turned my back and looked at the horizon. I could see Kaede's village already. I'm back.. home. How am I going to explain this to Kagome's family?


	2. Chapter 2 Understand

.:.:.:.:.: Chapter two: Understand :.:.:.:.:.

As soon as she saw the big yellow demon flying in to her village she went outside to greet the young warriors. Kaede was waiting outside her hut. She had been having an uneasy feeling the last two weeks. She remembers it as if it was yesterday. She woke up at night to see a light, a very familiar light and aura traveling to the forest of Inuyasha. It felt like the old priestess, undead sister's powers passing by. Like a soul collector. But over this peculiar situation she wasn't very sure. "Maybe old age is betraying me", she said. As the warriors came up the steps the old priestess saw that they have been in a grave battle. Inuyasha seems like he is still recovering from terrible wounds. Kaede's felt that the youki of the half demon has diminished. She knows he is still healing. Kaede asks them to come inside her hut.  
She makes a strong stew for everybody. And she asks: "Where is young Kagome, Inuyasha?" The hanyou's ear twitched and after a while he looked up and said: "I don't know". Miroku who looked at his troubled friend stepped in and told Kaede everything that happened, how Naraku ambushed them, how they fought Hakudoshi and Kagura, how Kagome was attacked by Kagura and that she simply disappeared into thin air. After he was done there was a long silence. It pained everybody to relive that horrible moment again. It was Kaede who broke the silence. "Inuyasha, yee need to go to the forest and look for clues there". Everybody reacted and looked at Kaede with a puzzled look on their faces. "Uhh Lady Kaede why do you say that" Miroku was the first to speak. "Young Monk I've been trying to understand myself, but about two weeks ago a strange light flew through the sky and disappeared in the forbidden forest. I must say it did feel like my sister's spiritual powers passed over the village. But after that nothing else happened, so I don't have much more to say". Inuyasha stood up and went out. "I must find her you guys stay here" and Inuyasha left the hut.

Inuyasha's POV.

I need to run faster. What a pain in my chest. Damn that Naraku. 'Was that really Kikyo who flew over here or was it maybe Kagome?' I need to find out. I slowed down. I was in front of the sacred tree. This tree… This tree has seen and has felt so much. Under this tree is where Kikyo killed me. And here I met Kagome. I put my hand on the tree. 'Just help me, this once'. "Kagome!" I yelled. "Kagome!". I kept walking and came to the well – the bone eaters well – this connects me to her world this.. What is this smell? It smells like a demon – a soul collector. Did one travel trough the well? Without thinking I jumped in the well and hit the bottom. "Huh what the hell is going on? I'm not on the other side!" I jumped back out. "Why am I still in the feudal era?! This cannot be happening why is the well not working? Did something bad happen to Kagome?" DAMN IT. I need to think about the situation. I walked away I needed to think.

Kikyo's POV

So the well is sealed for good. That is good. The girl didn't belong here after all. I cannot allow my reincarnation to die. It is not her destiny to die – yet .

Meanwhile in the modern era:

Kagome's POV

I need to hurry I'm so late. I ran downstairs and headed to the door. "Kagome dear you need to eat some breakfast" I heard my mom say. "Mom I'm really late" I responded, putting my shoes on. "Well dear at least take the lunch I made for you". "Thanks mom" and I got my lunch and ran out the door. I was going back to school after two weeks being absent. Grandpa said I've been away for much longer. I so don't get him. I still feel a little lost. I've decided not to tell anybody about what happened to me. I can't explain it myself and I don't want people to start talking about me. I just don't … "AHHH" I stopped running something or someone just passed… through me? Who was that? It looked like me. _She_ was me. Everything around me started changing colors. Ahh my head, this pain again. What is this? I was under the sacred tree. I was staring at a boy sleeping on the tree with an arrow was he pinned to the tree. I had other clothes on and the bow was in my hand. I understand I pinned him to the tree. Inu.. Everything changed. I was on top of a hill. I was wearing a miko outfit but I had also ancient armor on. What is going on? I was looking at something. What was this. I was looking at two of myself. The first one had my uniform on and the other a miko outfit a white haori and red hakama. Yet I was talking from another body? My voice is different. _"Kagome, you are part of me. You are my future and hope_ – What the hell am I saying to myself – _you can destroy the jewel it is your destiny. Be aware that she_ – I was pointing at the miko – _was you before and she wasn't able to finish our task before but I wanted you to have a second chance in life. That's why I granted your wish and thus help you to reincarnate again._ – I don't understand, my wish – _But look for my reincarnation. She is not complete yet. The Jewel has half of her soul and you have a bit of her soul too. Protect her. She will become very powerful and together you will be the most powerful priestess of your time. Go back t.._ "Kagome, kagome" huh what happened to me. Suddenly I was back I was lying on the ground with Hojo's worried face above my face. "Higurashi you really scared me" Hojo said. "What.." I said and Hojo interrupted me : "Higurashi I saw you running and suddenly you stopped looked around and fainted. And you lay like that for at least 5 minutes. Do you feel ok?" "Yeah"- was that a dream – "I'm fine now". Wow I think there is something wrong with me. I don't know what. I stood up, dusted myself of and started walking. "Be careful. Do I need to call an ambulance?" said Hojo. "Hojo don't tell anybody about this, please." Hojo nudged in agreement.

I couldn't concentrate that day anymore.  
"Kagome" Yumi said looking worried at me "you haven't said a word today, did you see a ghost or something." I snapped out of my thoughts. "NO.. WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT" it wasn't my intention to raise my voice but after what happened. "Sorry". I need to find some answers. And I left.


	3. Chapter 3 A clue

**A/N: So here is chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. Any reviews are welcome. I will keep updating as soon as I can. Now with vacation I have plenty of time to write ( and yes I have some chapter I've already written and are constantly retweaking them.) Oh yeah disclaimer .. non of the inuyasha characters are mine (I wish they were) any other characters are uhm of my own imagination bla bla ... **

**ANYWAY Enjoy this chapter and your vacation **

* * *

.:.:.:.:.:Chapter three: A clue:.:.:.:.:.

Feudal Japan

"It's been three weeks now and we haven't heard from Kagome or found any clues on how to find her" Shippo said all so gloomy to Inuyasha who was sitting on a tree near Kaede's village. "I know Shippo" said the very pensive hanyou. "But don't worry we will find her soon enough" Inuyasha said. Shippo replied a bit annoyed "But you idiot that is what you said last time too and look how many days have passed and nothing you are doing" – Inuyasha let a bit of steam of hitting Shippo with a loud thud on the head – "OUCH, Inuyasha why was that for!" Shippo was really angry and holding his head with both hands now. "That was for being annoying can you shut up and just be patient". Inuyasha just dusted his knuckles of after hitting the _kitsune_ on the head and he left. "I'll be back in a couple of days" he said.

Inuyasha's POV.

Shippo is right – damn that kid – but after what happened last week I've been thinking. I need to find Kikyo. She has the answer, the well smelled of her soul collectors.

…

I've been traveling for two days now. I think I sense her close by now. I hear the 'swish' sound of an.. "AHH". I managed to dodge her arrow – why couldn't I fifty years ago – and the arrow got stuck in a tree behind me. "So how have you been Kikyo" I said with an unusual bitterness in my voice. "Hi, Inuyasha I see you are better now." How does she know that? "Since Kagome has been augmenting her spiritual powers and abilities, we have been more connected and more aware of each other's whereabouts than before. You could say we can read each other's mind". What did she say? "So you are saying you know what happened to her?" my anger was raising "and why didn't you come and tell me then!" She notched another arrow to her bow "Inuyasha calm down, will you". She is just mocking me. She has such a sarcastic tone in her voice. Also that smirk on her face, she has changed a lot. She is not the kindhearted yet cold woman I fell in love with. She is now an undead, almost freezing and sad priestess. I pity her. "Where is she, damn it. Tell me!" I was getting really angry now. "Inuyasha she is alive and well" she said. "During that battle with Naraku I was near the battle field. I needed to know what that vile Naraku did now to increase his pathetic demonic powers. And I have to admit I was surprised. He has gotten a lot more powerful now. Even more so than for the _all mighty Inuyasha and his friends"_ – the mockery in her voice is really irritating me right now – "so I decided I had to intervene but then I saw you getting badly injured and Kagome leaving the protection of her barrier to run to your aid. Poor girl she is getting stronger but her immaturity and feelings for you will be her doom. Just like my feelings for you were mine. How ironic isn't it? A reincarnation is someone who is reborn because she didn't finished the business in her previous life and is given a second chance to make a better life. But what would have the odds been that a reincarnation, even if reborn in a different time, travels back and would continue the same path as in her previous life" she said in a mocking tone. But then her face changed. "That poor girl doesn't deserve it, and it's my fault and the fault of my lingering affections for you Inuyasha". She seemed saddened. "And you were saying" I heard myself say. "Oh my I've driven off. As I was saying the girl ran to you and she got attacked by that wind sorceress and I could feel her getting wounded. I could also feel her desire not to die and to be at your side. She knew I was near and asked for my help. I did the only thing I could do at the moment and I sent my soul collectors to pick her up and I sent her to her time and meanwhile I put a spell on her and on the well". "WHAT SPELL" I yelled. She continued as if I didn't interrupt her story. "I decided to make her forget her time here and I sealed the well so you can't go through anymore and go to her time. Unless… She remembers everything again, off course." I was speechless I was firstly relieved that Kagome was alive. But I cannot believe Kikyo made her forget me and sealed the well closed. After what seemed like ages she said: "Time happens at a different pace for that girl. She has bend time, something a human isn't supposed to do, Inuyasha. Her time traveling would have gotten the better of her. At a certain point she will not be able to stay that age anymore. Something could have gone wrong and by traveling back she could age 500 years and die immediately." What! "Yes Inuyasha and the same goes to you. I'm just trying to protect my other self from time and a cruel dead. By mistake she was given the second chance at life and that isn't fair. She is bound to wars and pain. She should live happily and free, Inuyasha. This war is just pinning her down and will destroy her." She has given up her life in her era to be with me, and that is destroying her? No, that cannot be true. "You are lying. Time will not hurt her. It never will. Yes she is human and yes we are not supposed to travel trough time, but she can. She can because it is her destiny to do so. And we cannot change that. Bring her back. I .. I, I need her back "

"It pains me to realize you care more for her now than for me, even if we are the same. But I can't bring her back myself. Kagome has to want to come back for my spell to be reversed. She has to want to fulfill her destiny and then she will come back", Kikyo said with a triumphant smile on her dead face. She is really horrible. "Are you saying I need to wait then?" I said. "Yes. And now Inuyasha be gone". I really wanted to hit her hard with my fist for what she had done. But I know better. I had nothing else to ask her and so I left. My mind is at ease. Kagome is safe and back in her own time. I just would like to see her one more time.

Inuyasha was gone almost four days now. He finally arrived at the village where his friends were waiting for him. "I had to find Kikyo" he said. The whole group reacted in shock but was eager to know why the hanyou was sharing this with them. Normally he was very secretive about his meetings with the undead miko. "Why did you go and see her? Don't you need to be looking for Kagome instead?" said the kitsune. *DUD* Shippo started crying after receiving a blow to the head by Inuyasha. You could hear Shippo crying in the background but everybody kind of ignored him and stared at Inuyasha waiting for him to tell them what he was about to tell. "I was saying, I went and looked for Kikyo because the day I went to the bone eaters well in the forest, it smelled of Kikyo's soul collectors and also the well was sealed. That's why I decided to go and find her to find out if she had anything to do with Kagome's disappearance". Shippo has stopped crying and was listening really closely to what Inuyasha was saying. "And she said that she sent her back to her own time after sensing the danger she was in." Everybody gave a sigh if relieve. "Continue please" said the monk, who seemed immensely relieved with the good news. "Also she decided to put a spell on Kagome and the well also" Inuyasha said. "What do yee mean Inuyasha. My sister put a spell on young Kagome and the well?" said Kaede. "Can I finish please?" Everybody stayed quiet. "Thank you, Kikyo made Kagome forget her time here and sealed the well so I cannot travel back to her time. She said it's not Kagome's destiny to fight this battle and wanted to protect her and save her from a horrible death" Inuyasha finished his story. "But why does lady Kikyo think that Kagome will die a horrible death?" asked the monk Miroku. "I don't know", Inuyasha lied.

Shippo's POV

She is okay. Kagome is ok and alive. That Inuyasha should have gone to Kikyo earlier. I walked further away from the village into the forbidden forest. I kept walking until I reached the now sealed well. I jump on it and looked down. "Kagome .." I sighed. "Please come back. We really miss you" I stared at the bottom of the well. I want to go to her. I wish I could travel to her time and get her to remember us and to come back. And I jumped.


	4. Chapter 4 A familiar face

**A/N: I just realized I was not extremely happy with chapter two and wanted to change it but I have prewritten a bunch of chapters already some based on the information from chapter two the next chapter is based on information from chapter two. But it doesn't matter I will stick to my original plot. It is still okay I think. But without further ado. Here is chapter cuatro! I hope you enjoy it ...  
ow yeah... i keep forgetting .. the disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters bla di bla ... **

* * *

.:.:.:.::Chapter Four: A familiar face::.:.:.:.

"Lord Sesshoumaru where are you going?" asked little Rin. "Hn" was the demon lord's only answer. The great demon lord walked off somewhere without telling anybody where he was going. "Jaken, take care of Rin and Ah-Un. If something happens to her I'll kill you" said Sesshoumaru-sama without looking at his loyal servant. "Master Jaken, have you noticed that Lord Sesshoumaru has been leaving us alone quite often lately?" said Rin. "Yes Rin, I've noticed. Since the last battle with Naraku the Lord has been more irritated and passive-aggressive than before. I guess it has to do with the disappearance of that weirdly dressed girl" Jaken said this while using the staff of two heads to light the fire. "So master Jaken, do you think Lord Sesshoumaru misses miss Kagome?" said Rin. "Of course not, Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't care about a worthless human" Jaken shrieked. "No? And why does he care about me then? I'm his favorite and you know that _Master _Jaken", Rin stuck her tongue out at Jaken. Jaken dropped the conversation because he knows the little girl is right. Ah-Uh sighed.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I needed to leave camp again. I noticed lately that since that girl left this era, there has been a presence of equal spiritual status or higher surrounding the camp. And that vision last night has put this Sesshoumaru on edge. And that is a really hard thing to do. I remember I was leaning against a tree and suddenly _she_ appeared in my thoughts. How dared she, she is supposed to be living inside the Jewel. That miko Midoriko. She brought me to a place surrounded by _sakura_ trees. She was there waiting for me somehow. She looked really beautiful. She was one beautiful human. But she had stone cold eyes. I presume she has seen a great deal of suffering. She was more than a priestess, a true warrior. I kept walking towards her not knowing what to expect. She turned her back to me and said "Ah at last Lord Sesshoumaru you are here, I've been waiting for you. Sadly I need your help. I don't normally side with demons but it is my duty to inform you of your destiny", she said. "Hn, elaborate" was my response. "Ahh of course Lord Sesshoumaru, you are to protect my reincarnation. She is young and does not know her own power. She will be a factor of major importance in the battle against the Jewel. I've warned the young miko of this. She will be of great importance in my reincarnation's success. But I must warn you Lord Sesshoumaru, do not lay your eyes on her. It will be your doom". "This Sesshoumaru doesn't care about those feeble emotions you humans posses. I am Lord of the Western Lands and I'm on a quest of supreme power", I answered. That woman has some nerve to talk to me like that. "Do as you wish Lord Sesshoumaru but you have been warned. Remember protect her and nothing more" and just like that my vision was over. I was back to my reality. My guess is that she did speak the truth. There must be a reincarnation somewhere to give the dead priestess so much power as to appear in 'dreams' of the living.

Modern era.

Kagome's POV

I have been really on edge lately since that dream I had. I couldn't concentrate anymore on school. I have been feeling like I'm missing a great deal of my life. But how and why? This has been my whole life after all. Why do I need to care about a stupid dream. It was just part of my imagination. Yes just my imagination and I should just forget it and focus on school I've been slacking of lately. "Higurashi, Higurashi, pay attention!"I snapped out of it. "Yes I'm paying attention" I said. "Well if you are paying attention then read the first two sentences on the blackboard", said my French teacher.

Uh what a horrible day. I was walking home and decided to take a longer way than usual because I needed to clear up my mind. As I was walking I see some girls in an archery place practicing. It really intrigued me. Seeing them shoot the arrow was very soothing yet it brought me some kind of immense divine pleasure. Why do I feel this way? I need to go in. And so I walked in. This young woman comes up to me. And as I look at her I feel a strange pulse coming from her. She really has some spiritual powers, I wonder if she is aware of that. "Can I help you?" said the woman. She is really beautiful, what an old soul she has. She is as tall as I am, has amber hair color. Her eyes are green-gold. She walks really gracefully as if she is as light as a feather.

"Hi, my name is Amuro, Kazumi Amuro and welcome to our archery place" said Kazumi. "Hi .. My name is Higurashi Kagome" I responded. "I see your soul is a very pure and powerful one. You have very immense spiritual power, Kagome. I know you can feel mine too." What's up with this girl? She is so strange, how can she say I have spiritual powers. I'm so confused. But wait, how do I know I have spiritual powers? That can't even be. "What seems to bother you, Kagome?" said Kasumi. "I'm very confused" I admitted. "It's okay, I'm a seer. I saw you, your future and your past. Your mind is clouded and it is not up to me to reveal you your past but your future is bright and powerful. But it is accompanied by a lot of dead and suffering. I see the curse that has been put upon you. I see your heart's desire, child. – what's up with her? – You don't belong here. Time is different around you. You have broken its course. But it wasn't your faith to break it. But now you have a choice: To remember and live somebody else's life, or to stay you and be a total new you. Come with me." I followed her. We left the practicing area and went to some kind of shrine. I walked in the shrine. There was a statue of a young priestess. She was very beautiful. She looked like she was about to start a battle and held a very big sword in her hand. "Her name was Yuzuki. She lived about 500 years ago. She was a very powerful priestess. One of the two strongest of her time. She helped another young and powerful miko in a battle that has changed the course of our time. Kazumi turned around. I turned too and I saw another statue of a miko holding a bow and an arrow. "And who is she" I pointed to the other statue. "Kagome, I have told you enough today, let's go" she said. This is all to strange for me, so even if I wanted to stay and know more I decided it was enough for me too. We walked back to the practicing area. As I was about to leave Kazumi said: "Kagome, come back very soon. I want to help you". Help me? I said it was ok and left.

* * *

**A/N: OW and don't forget to ]review! Happy late summer (or winter depending on which half of the planet you are living)**


	5. Chapter 5 Inuyasha's confession

**A/N: I don't have much to say but let's do this whole disclaimer thing : I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters...  
I hope everybody likes this chapter and don't forget to review! **

* * *

.:.:.:~Chapter Five. Inuyasha's confession~:.:.:.

Inuyasha's POV

It's been four days since I've seen Kikyou. Kagome is fine. She is in her era and doesn't remember me. How can she be fine then? Does she really not know me? Will I ever see her again? Kikyou was cruel she could have just sent her back to her time or to Kaede to get help there. What is her true aim? I'm very sure she didn't tell me the whole truth. There is something going on. The trees are restless. I feel demons moving rapidly. Is this the work of Naraku? Is he plotting something? It bothers me that his barrier is so powerful now. I can't smell his filthy stench, Miroku can't feel his presence. I don't understand why didn't Naraku finish me off that time. After Kagome had vanished he left. Why? Weren't we all his targets? I need to leave and clear my mind. I walked for what seems like hours and hours. I'm not even sure where I am. I sat down, and started thinking again. Thinking of when everything started. That faithfull night when I met Kikyou. More than fifty years ago. How every time we had an encounter she never kill me. I felt so stupid because I always thought she didn't think I was a very good opponent, or worthy of her sacred arrow. Even if I was somewhat grateful that I didn't die each time we met I kept wondering why. I would see her leave and wondered why. When we finally sat down and talked I saw not the warrior in her but the fragile woman she truly was. She, born a priestess, born to fight, born to sacrifice all she had for others. I thought it was a bit cruel how everybody expected so much from her. Nobody treated her as a human, but as a warrior. Nobody cared about her happiness, more than their own. That day I felt so sorry for her. Because she didn't fit in with the others, she wasn't allowed to just be human, as I wasn't allowed to be nor human nor demon. I pity her. Kikyou was beautiful, on the outside and on the inside. She knew deep down that her fate was sealed. She had no choice. I understood her feeling and so I allowed myself to be around her. I slowly had started putting my guards down and feeling comfortable around her. I didn't feel like this in decades, almost centuries. The only other person I trusted in this world was my mother. But faith was cruel and sickness killed her when I was so young. My mother and Kikyou were the only two persons I truly trusted. All that time I never met somebody that I could trust. Nobody cared for me, everybody hated me. Even my own brother hates me. I've walked with that pain all my life. I had to find my own place in this world, make my own rules, and fend for myself. And so I grew up, I taught myself how to fight and survive. Sesshoumaru is a very lucky bastard, he grew up with father, and he taught him how to fight, how to be a Lord, a true assassin. His mother is still alive and takes care of his lands while he is fighting all around. 'I'm jealous of him.' Hmm what's going on? I never have admitted that, not even to myself. I guess I'm weaker now. No, that's not true. Having Kagome around has allowed me to care for others, to understand to feel more, to accept me for who I am. That girl has completely changed who I am. When I thought Kikyou betrayed me, my heart broke in a million pieces. I lost all hope and trust I had in people. I wanted to rit my heart of any emotions I had for humans. I wanted to hate everybody. When Kagome woke me up, I woke up with anger, hate, distrust, I saw her and hated her immediately, because she looked so much like Kikyou, but was so unlike Kikyou. But she managed to heal me little by little. I started to trust her, care for her. I wanted nothing but to protect her. I learned I could trust others, she taught me that not every human is the same. If it was not for her I wouldn't have the friends I have now. Friends I would kill over and over for. Friends who I would sacrifice my life for, if that saves theirs. I have a pack, a family now and all that I have to thank Kagome for. She has helped me forgive Kikyou too, whether she knows that or not. I have to thank Kagome for so much. She has grown on me so much; I can't imagine my life without her. I .. I fell in _love_ with her without knowing. I just realized that, now that I don't have her my heart aches so much. But even that won't change everything I had with Kikyou and I will still care for her, but I know we can never be. The only thing I want for Kikyou is for her soul to become free. I want Naraku death, so Kikyou can finally rest in peace. Poor Kikyou her soul is sad, she suffers, she can hate now. I don't care if she says that she is now much freer, and she can hate everybody. That's not who she is. I just want to save her, and thank her for everything too. Kikyou and Kagome mean so much to me. Both are now out of my grasp and that's because of the wicked heart of that beast Naraku. He will pay for everything.

As I was walking back I could feel somebody following me. I feel lesser demons run the other way because of this presence. Hmm .. "WHO IS THERE?". I stopped in my tracks and turned around. This presence is evil, pure evil. Is this one of Naraku's incarnations? No, it is not. It feels different. "I SAID WHO IS THERE? SHOW YOUR FACE!" I grabbed Tetsusaiga. "WINDSCARRRR". I felt the power of the wind and the demonic powers of my sword and I leave the blade. Darn I didn't kill him. The wind subsided. I looked around. Whoever it was it disappeared. I kept walking. I feel so uneasy. My senses are telling me that this is just the beginning. "I feel it, there is a major battle in the making" I said. "For some reason I feel this battle is much bigger than Naraku and the Jewel. I might not make it but I will sure try and in the meanwhile I'll make sure I get stronger."

Sango's POV

Hmmm where is Inuyasha? I'm so worried; he looks so depressed and lost in thought. "Miroku are you sure Inuyasha didn't say anything about where he was going?" "No Sango he said nothing to me or Shippo", said Miroku. Why do I feel this uneasiness? Almost as it is an evil spirit lurking around the village. "Miroku do you feel it too?" "Yes my dear Sango, I feel it too. As there is some kind of evil hiding around here. It has no mass, no form, and no direction. It just hangs here." I said: "Yes, do you feel weaker demons going on around running away from this place? " Miroku nodded. It was all the answer I needed. And just as we were about to get back in I saw Inuyasha from the corner of my eye. And in that instant the evil disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6 A painful memory

**A/N: Well hello everybody! It's been a while. I hope everybody had a nice vacation (or just a nice six - or more - weeks of work XD). I wanna thank those who reviewed my story and put this story on their favorite and are following it. I am working on improving my writing skills and have taken the advice in of those who kindly gave them. I appreciate it alot.  
Now that I have your attention I am working on 'short story' - it was supposed to be a 1000 words story but uhm yeah I am way passed that point - I will be posting I guess the first part pretty soon. It is another Inuyasha fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I wish Inuyasha and the other characters were mine .. sadly they are not. Any OC are -duhh- mine. **

* * *

**.:.:.:*Chapter Six: A painful memory*:.:.:.**

Kagome's POV

What was that all about? That girl, that place and that story… What am I suppose to do with that. I kept walking and got back to the shrine. I turned around "I feel something coming." Whatever it was it passed through me. "AAAAHHHHHH WHAT WAS THAT". It felt horrible. Whatever that was it was a horrible feeling. "What was that, a ghost?" I looked around and around but felt and saw nothing. So I kept walking up the stairs.

...

That girl won't escape she holds a lot of power within her, and a lot of secrets. I can't manifest yet in neither of their world but soon it will happen.

...

Kagome's POV

"Ow well, maybe I just imagined everything". I kept walking and I passed under the sacred tree. "_Shippo, Sango, Miroku where are you?" _It was night all of a sudden_. We were in a castle surrounded by demons. I'm almost out of arrows. Where is everybody? I got separated from them. The wind was blowing. A cold malicious wind… "Kagura.. What do you want and where are the others?" "They are probably all death by now" she said. "You are lying, Kagura". "Believe what you want girl, but don't worry we will make sure you guys get reunited in hell." She opened her fan "Dance of blades". I focused on my own powers. My barrier was strong enough to hold and purify her wind. "Kagura don't you understand, you can never defeat us. Stop and join us you know you don't care for Naraku. Stop helping him!". _

"_Shut up, and DIEEE – Dance of blades", Kagura is using a lot of demonic energy, what a powerful wind. I increased my spiritual powers through prayer and I could hold her dance of blades. I quickly notched an arrow and released it. It was about to hit her when suddenly a bunch of Naraku's tentacles rose from the ground and protected her. I didn't have time to waist so I ran trying to locate Inuyasha youki. Suddenly I felt his windscar passing by so I ran in that direction. I ran and ran until I came in the clearing. "Inuyasha!" I yelled. He screamed my name and kept attacking Naraku. "Kagome, put on a barrier on, NOW!", Sango said while flying towards Naraku. "Hiraikotsu!" and her weapon flew towards Naraku. It cut through his barrier and him but as soon as that happened he regenerated. "WHAT? How is it possible the poison of the poison master should have made him unable to regenerate?" She got her weapon back. Miroku jumped on the back of Kirara and they went after Naraku one more time. "What are you waiting for Kagome! Windscaaaarrrrrr!", Inuyasha swung his sword at Naraku. I could see Sesshoumaru attacking him with his baksusaiga. "Kagome run! GO and hide, Naraku really wants to kill you this time". So I ran passing Miroku and Sango. Sango said: "Kagome go with Shippo and hide, try and create a barrier this time. You can do it." She looked at Naraku "Kirara let's go". Sango was out of sight. "Shippo come now" I said. Shippo jumped on my shoulder and I started praying just like Kaede taught me. I did it. I knew Shippo is hurting a bit because of my powers but it's ok. And then Naraku pierced Inuyasha with his tentacles. I ran I didn't care about my barrier anymore. "Inuyasha NOOOOO".. Something hit me. That pain…  
Where am I? I am under the sacred tree. What is that boy doing? What is going on? Who is that boy sleeping against the sacred tree? I walked towards the tree. He is just sleeping. Look at the arrow in his chest. Wooww. "I feel like I wanna touch his ears" I jumped on the roots of the tree and grab his ears. 'Just like dog ears'. And out of a sudden he woke up. "Hi, Kikyou" he said. He had such a horrible look on his face. Then he smiled at me. "Kagome please remember me, I need you". _

_I was suddenly somewhere else with all of them – SIT BOY – Now we were at Kaede's eating lunch. – I jumped on Kirara's back.- Miroku womanizing again, Yee no surprise – This is the demon slayer's village. _What's going on? So.. Many… Memories. It hurts. "ahh my head" I whispered. "Sister!" That voice. "Sister, are you okay?" I opened my eyes I was leaning against the tree and Sota was looking very worried at me. "I'm okay". "Are you sure?" said my little brother. No I'm not "Yes I'm okay now. It's just a little headache" I said. "Sota,.." – "Yes sis?" – Who is Inuyasha?" "Well, he is the guy with the dog ears, who's always coming back and pick you up to go back to the Feudal era" he said. Oh brother he is talking crazy again. But I feel like he isn't lying. "Can you tell me more about him?" "Sis, do you really don't remember him anymore?" he said. "Well Sota I don't know. I really don't know anymore. I keep having these strange – let's call it – flashbacks about some guy in a red kimono who I apparently call Inuyasha, but everything is so confusing cause I seem to have major flashbacks. People keep saying I was out like a lamp for about five minutes but I don't seem to be able to remember nothing after the episode. And the only thing I know now is his name. Inuyasha." Sota kept staring at me. And so we sat down and he told me everything. It all started on my birthday. That something pulled me in the hidden well. How I came back three days later in a Miko outfit. The numerous demons that this Inuyasha and I seem to battle in the Feudal era and here in the modern times too. About the Shikon No Tama. He stood up and went back inside. "Wait here" he said. After a couple of minutes he came back outside and had a little bottle in his hands. "Sis, this belongs to you". He handed me the bottle and inside there were five shards of what seem like a quarts stone. "Sota what is this?" I asked him. He said that this are some fragments of the Shikon Jewel I brought back with me that night he found me next to the well. He said because I didn't seem to remember my time in the feudal era and knowing how many times those same fragments brought us problems in the past – I mean future – I mean some time ago in the modern era (this is really all still too confusing to me), he decided to hide them in his room until Inuyasha came back or until I recovered my memories. If everything Sota says is true than I need to go back right? "Sota, thank you" I walked further and got in to the hut where the hidden well was. I see grandpa sealed the well with his sutras. "Oh grandpa tried to seal the well again, didn't he?" Sota said. So this isn't the first time he tried to seal the well then? "Sota, can you help me please?". We went together – my brother isn't afraid of going down here? – well he sure has gotten allot braver. We took the sutras and lit off the well. I stood on the edge of the well. "Sota, does this really work?" I asked him. "Well yes sis it does." "Ok.. Here goes nothing". And I jumped.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter please don't forget to review!  
Till next time!  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Just Tonight

**A/N: Hi I hope everybody is doing alright. Here is Chapter seven... Disclaimer you know Inuyasha is not mine etc ...  
Hope you like it. Don't forget to Review the story I appreciate it.. **

* * *

.:Just tonight:.

"Inuyasha what did really happened? Did you really kill that evil entity you encountered?" asked the demon slayer. "No I don't really think so. Whatever that was, it escaped" the hanyou looked really pensive. "So you tell me that before I arrived back yesterday that there was an evil presence around the village?" Inuyasha asked his friends. "And do you mean to tell me that it disappeared just as I was arriving to the village?" "Yes Inuyasha, exactly" said the young monk. "But I don't get it I didn't feel his presence coming to the village. And we aren't still sure it's the same evil we are speaking off. Maybe they were two completely different demons or something. Maybe it was some of Naraku's incarnations. We have seen very strange incarnations of him. Like Kanna of the void or those brothers." Everybody looked pretty surprised at Inuyasha's calmness and power of deduction. It seemed the hanyou has had a lot of time to think. "And we can't forget it's been a month now or so since our last battle with Naraku. That's enough time to make a new incarnation or to plan some devious scheme just like he likes to" Inuyasha continued. "Well if that's the case we really need to be careful from now on and prepare for battle Inuyasha" Miroku said. "Yeah Miroku is right, Inuyasha" said Sango. The hanyou kept quiet. _Yeah we need to get prepared for yet another battle, at least Kagome won't get hurt this time now that she is at the other side, _Inuyasha was lost in thought. "Inuyasha?" asked the kitsune. "Yeah guys, we need to get ready for whatever comes" said the determined Inuyasha.

In the modern era.

Kagome's POV

I can't believe that I actually tried to go back in time trough that well. I am so stupid to believe my little brother. What an imagination he has! Ahh Kagome what are you doing? Start paying attention. You don't understand a thing that is written on the blackboard, and there is an important exam coming up next week. Ahh my life is so hard. And so the day passed by. I couldn't concentrate one bit. I feel so bad and guilty and I don't even know why.

I decided I wanted to see her, to see Kazumi. So I went to her working place. I walked in. "Kagome, I knew you would come back", she said. Yeah duhh you knew you creep, you are a seer. "I see there is something bothering you, child", Kazumi came walking towards me. She gripped my hand. "I see you have started to remember things, Kagome." Her hand felt so warm and full of kindness and power. She brought me back to the same shrine where the statues were. And then she let go of my hand. We sat down because she had important things to tell me. "Kagome, last time we met I have told you that I am a seer and that I can see in to your past and future. It's all true but I didn't mention that I also am your guide. I've guided you in the feudal era as I have guided many before you. I can remember all this as I am connected to all my reincarnations in all the dimensions of time were I currently live. You may say I live and die over and over again every day." She let a little almost too sarcastic laugh. Her eyes seemed a bit saddened. It must be hard living the way she lives. Kazumi talked almost in a melodic way, as if she was singing a very suiting and peaceful song. I don't know why but I believe her every word. "Then why can't I go back to my uhm friends" I asked her. "It is because you are not ready yet and besides is your mind still not clouded? Do you really think everything Sota and I have told you are true?" she said and she kept staring at me with those eyes. Eyes full of mystery and power. "Well it's hard to believe I can travel back in time, that I have a demon as a friend, that there is a Jewel with a bunch of power and that my 'demon' friend can travel to my time" I responded a bit bitterly. It wasn't my intention though. "Kagome" – her voice is so soothing – "I know what you are feeling but it is about time you start believing and that you start remembering everything" Kazumi was almost whispering at this moment. "He is trying to change time's course, to kill me sooner in your time so that I cannot help you in this or the other time", she sounded anguished. "Who is 'he'?" I asked really to no one in particular. "Child, he is pure evil, an evil that has been defeated centuries before the creation of the Jewel. He is a fallen god, who until recently was locked up in the depts of hell itself." – Does she mean the devil? – "No child it is not the devil though it may seem like it. He is real and has been traveling through time to find himself a vortex to return to this dimension. He is closer to a demon than a god now, he want to manifest himself with a most powerful body" Kazumi was aggravated. "Kazumi please relax, for a minute" I felt her power rising as if she was preparing for battle or something. "We don't have time to waist, let's go back to the practicing area, your training starts now" she demanded and so we walked to the practicing area.

"Grab that bow, Kagome" she was being really pushy. So I grabbed the bow. "But why do I need a bow? I've never used this thing in my life!" I exclaimed. "Just stand here notch the arrow and shoot". Kazumi was really serious about this. So I quickly grabbed the arrow I notched it and was in place to shoot. "Now child, concentrate on that mark" she was pointing to the mark a few meters in front of me. I knew I had to shoot at _that_ mark, I have eyes you know. I breathed in and as I was breathing out I let go of the arrow. I felt a strong pulse leaving my body trough the arrow. My heart kept pulsing even after I released the arrow. My mind is raging with a lot of memories again. I dropped the bow and grabbed my head. Then, it stopped it all stopped, my mind cleared up, I couldn't hear my own blood rushing in my veins anymore, that pulsing sensation of my body disappeared. "What was that?" I was bewildered and then I raised my head and it seemed as nothing happened. "I see it was very strange to release your spiritual power again. I see there is some kind of spell on you that has sealed a part of your spiritual powers. You did release a sacred arrow just now even though it was weak. Notch another arrow" Kazumi said she was so strict all of a sudden. "Will it hurt again?" I asked suspiciously. "I am not sure but the worst has past. You need to break trough that spell that has been placed upon you and the only way to do this is to practice and to learn to dominate your spiritual powers. It is raw and pure. But you need to channel it to know how to use it to your advantage and your purpose at the moment it is needed. You are destined to be one of the greatest priestess of your time even greater than yourself in your past life" Kazumi said very convincingly. "I'm not so surely I am following you correctly but I'm willing to give it a try" I said "What do I gotta lose?"

…  
_A lot Kagome, if you don't control your powers you will lose for certain those you love and care for. _

…

"Ok" –I notched another arrow – "hit it!" and the arrow left and I could see the aura around it. It didn't hit the mark. "Kagome concentrate! You are not concentrating hard enough. You have good posture and you definitely know yourself that you can shoot but you lack concentration. You allow yourself to get distracted too often" Kazumi had a very serious tone in her voice, as if she was worried. And so we kept practicing for the whole afternoon. I was exhausted.

Once at home I took a bath. I needed to unwind for a second. We really practiced for a while. She gave me a bunch of tips on how to improve my archery and to channel my powers – that sounds so funny, powers – and told me I needed to meditate and build my energy up. I have to come back tomorrow she said and that my training will be extensive and that we had little time. Ah the water was so nice and hot. I put extra lavender and other herbs in to my bath. I sat there for half an hour. After my bath I had a very delicious dinner my mom made for me. She looked at me with very weary eyes. "Mom is everything all right?" I asked her. "Yes I am darling it is just that I'm very worried about you" said my mom. "Why that?" I asked very surprised at her statement. "I love having you here darling but I know there is something wrong, you belong with your friends in the feudal era. You not remembering your time there is a matter of concern to me. When I saw you all bloodied in the shack on the ground next to the well, I thought I would lose you right there that night." A tear rolled down her face. "Mom" I stood up and went to her and hugged her. "Everything will be all right, mom" I said reassuringly and I don't know why I said that but it was necessary.

After dinner and that strange conversation with my mom I went into my room. Now I really needed some sleep. I let myself fall on my bed. It felt so soft. "Ahh this is the life". I crawled under the sheets. And almost in an instant I fell asleep.

Inuyasha's POV

"So now that that's settled I want to go explore outside to make sure we are all safe" I said. Miroku looked at me with a confused yet curious look. "Inuyasha… That is so unlike you. Are you sure everything is ok? Because I don't feel any demonic aura in the vicinity" said that irksome monk. "Yeah yeah everything is all right I just want to be sure this time. I don't want us to be ambushed by some demon or even Naraku. We still have no plan and Kagome has yet to return." I told him. "Waw you are really using that head of yours Inuyasha I never expect you to express so much concern and put so much thoughts in to your plans" said that stupid Miroku. Yeez he is really teasing me. But I can't help feeling so uneasy. There is something calling me to the forbidden forest. They don't seem to notice it so I guess whatever is out there wants to meet me and only me. "Shut up Miroku. You want to know why I want to go outside. It is because I cannot stand seeing your face. That's why" I said and walked outside Kaede's hut to the forest. Once I reached the clearing around the bone eater's well I noticed the pulse was coming from the inside of the well. "Hmm I guess it won't do me any harm if I tried once more". So I jumped in the well just to verify my suspicions. The well still doesn't work. I jumped back out. I looked around and sniffed the air to check if there wasn't someone or something in the surroundings. I didn't feel, see, or smelled anything. I looked up. The moon was shining. The stars were brighter than ever. "Kagome expressed so many times that she loved the sky in our time because here you see the stars more clearly than in her time". I walked to the sacred tree. "I think I will pass the night here away from the others." I closed my eyes and rest.

Kagome's POV

_What is this pulsing sensation, is it my heart? _I slowly opened my eyes I was in my room. I felt something calling me. I stood up and opened my window. I felt like I was in daze I needed to go outside. I went out of my room and walked down the stairs. The pulsing sensation came from the hidden well. I went in slowly and I looked down the well. There was nothing. I jumped and hit the ground kind of hard. Nothing happened. I climbed back out. Why do I feel this way? I walked past the sacred tree. I went and sat against the trunk of the tree. The pulsing isn't stopping. If I try to walk away it gets stronger as if something doesn't want me to walk away from it. I think I will just sit here for a while. I am so tired I need to sleep. I fell asleep.

_I woke up, I looked around and I was under the sacred tree but the surroundings weren't that of the shrine. I was in a forest. I turned to the left and saw this boy sleeping next to me. "Inuyasha?" The boy woke up and looked at me. _

"Heey Kagome, I haven't seen you in so long. How are you? I see you are well." said Inuyasha. He looked very serene. The girl on the other hand seemed full of emotions and confusion. "Inuyasha is that you? What is going on? I was just home. Is this a dream?" said the very emotional girl. Inuyasha moved more to his right. "Inuyasha what happened I seem to keep forge" – but before Kagome could finish her sentence Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his chest. "Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered. "Kagome you have no idea how much I have missed you. I was so worried. You simply vanished. I haven't seen you in so long. I knew you didn't remember me. With the well also sealed I couldn't go back and get to you" said Inuyasha. There was such a hint of sadness and relieve in his voice. He couldn't hide his feelings with his usual grumpy attitude this time. He embraced her with both his arms and they just sat there for a while. Kagome in the arms of Inuyasha. She didn't mind. She has missed him a lot too and she didn't even know that. It all fell into place. She hugged him back. She embraced him so hard. Inuyasha placed his chin on her head while she rested her head on his chest. She could feel it, his heartbeat, so calm and constant, pounding against her cheeks. She was so happy. She could feel his warmth, his body, his power. "Kagome, please never leave me again. I cannot bear to lose you once more. These past weeks have been so hard on all of us. We have missed you and were sick with worry" said Inuyasha. He loosened his embrace and he grabbed her chin, pulled it up gently until both their gazes met. He caressed her jaw line and looked at her with such care and love, Kagome was taken aback by this. Her heart was pounding so hard she knew Inuyasha could hear it. "What's wrong Kagome? You seemed very pensive" said the hanyou. He was looking straight in her eyes. _His golden eyes seem like they were glowing. They were glowing brighter than the full moon above us,_ she thought. He knew something was wrong she was very quiet, like lost in thought. "I see you don't remember everything yet" he said. "Inuyasha it is not that. It's been quite a ride. I've missed you so much. It is just you've never held me like this before" said the young miko blushing a bit. "You are right, but I've never felt such an urge to hold you like this before either. I always had you by my side. I took you for granted. I could always go to you and get you back when I wanted to see you. That was my mistake. And before now I always wanted to deny how much I cared for you and how much I needed you in my life. I was confused, Kagome. I thought I wanted Kikyou. I almost gave up on you, don't you remember that? But now I'm sure about my feelings and I know I want.. I want you, silly." he said while a thin smile formed at the end of his lips. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She was trying so hard to hold them back but she couldn't. "I.. I .. always wanted you to say those words to me, Inuyasha. But I thought that _she_ was truly the one you cared for. I was so.. so sad all the time because.. I was convinced you chose her over me." – tears started rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't say another word. She covered her face in the haori of Inuyasha and he just tightened his embrace. He gave her a kiss on the head and they both stayed like that. "Hold me just for tonight Inuyasha. I want tonight to be ours. I want time to stop" she said face still buried in Inuyasha's chest. "Whatever you want, my dear" he ended his sentence in a whisper. And they both sat there embracing one another falling asleep in each other's arms. Fireflies started appearing and lighten up their night even more. The night was a bit warm for an autumn night. It didn't seem as winter was coming at all. At that moment there was nothing in the world that could break them apart.

Somewhere miles away in a miasma filled castle, he was sitting there, spying on them. "She appeared in this era, didn't she?" … "Looking all lovely those two. But I will make sure it won't last. She will become her friends and her own doom and she will help me with my own plans, whether she likes it or not… Kagura, prepare yourself because I want you to pay Inuyasha and his friends a little visit."


End file.
